


Too Little, Too Late

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [71]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Past Relationship(s), Wine, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley and Ella share a bottle of wine and reflect on a past affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/gifts).



> prompt - wine

“How did it all get so complicated?” Ella asks as Ashley uncorks a bottle of red wine.

“I’d give anything for just a day where I didn’t have to worry about Hanna.” 

“I keep thinking about when the girls were younger.”

“Yeah.” Ashley hands Ella a glass. “Back when the biggest problem was figuring out whose turn it was to play host to the weekly five girl sleepover.”

“Ash, do you ever think about…” Ella trails off, taking a slow sip of wine. 

“About me and you?” Ashley asks, glancing up from her glass to see Ella’s confirmation. “Sometimes.”

“Ever since I left Byron, I’ve thought about calling you up.”

“You know I’m seeing Ted.” 

“I know.” Ella frowns. “That’s why I haven’t. Also, I can’t do that to Aria and Hanna. They don’t need any more drama in their lives.”

“Why now though?” 

“Loneliness.” Ella shrugs, looking away. “Realizing that the guilt I felt about those times with you was less about cheating on Byron and more about how I felt about you. I felt guilty because being with you felt more right than it ever did with my husband.”

“Is that why you ended it?”

“I’m sorry, Ash.” 

“It would have been nice to know back then.” 

“I know.” Ella holds her glass up. “It’s too late now, but cheers.”


End file.
